


W lodowych klatkach szaleją cuda

by Kingchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingchen/pseuds/Kingchen
Summary: Dziękuję Nukaone za betunek.





	W lodowych klatkach szaleją cuda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Und die Wunder toben in ihren Käfigen aus Eis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319428) by Madame Lefabulous. 



> Dziękuję Nukaone za betunek.

# W lodowych klatkach szaleją cuda 

Jest jeden z tych chłodnych wrześniowych wieczorów, kiedy nie tylko jesienny wiatr szarpie za liście drzew, ale też zima zmarzniętymi palcami dotyka ziemi i chucha w potargane włosy i postawione kołnierze. Chociaż liście na drzewach w większości są jeszcze zielone, z pewnością już niedługo zabarwią się na jesienne kolory, a potem, oszołomione, uniosą się na chwilę w powietrze, by zaraz znaleźć na ziemi szeleszczący spokój. _To wiecznie trwający proces,_ myśli Luna, _tak dziwnie pocieszający w swojej nieodwracalności._

_(Ale nic nie trwa wiecznie, zupełnie nic, akurat ty powinnaś o tym wiedzieć)._

Trawa szeleści pod jej stopami, kiedy powoli zbliża się do pagórka. Kiedy zaczęła tu przychodzić? Nie pamięta, ale musiało to być kilka miesięcy po pokonaniu Voldemorta. 

_(Ziemia w jej dłoni. Aromatyczny zapach trawy. Słońce, lśniące niebieskie niebo i łzy w jej oczach. Zmywa je i rozmazuje bród na policzkach. Ale to nie ma znaczenia, ona może umyć sobie policzki, ale inni już tego nie zrobią, nigdy więcej. Nie zobaczą też już słońca ani nieba)._

Kiedy dociera do wzgórza, zaczyna lżej oddychać. Wciąga świeże, czyste powietrze w płuca i rozgląda się. Może objąć wzrokiem niemal cały teren Hogwartu. Czarne kontury zamku i Zakazanego Lasu ostro zarysowywały się na tle miękkiego wieczornego nieba. Luna zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy kiedyś jakaś chmura zawisła na dłużej nad jedną z licznych wież. Oczami dotyka murów zamku, gładzi jasno oświetlone okna, za którymi znajduje się ciepło i życie. 

_(Luna tęskni za życiem. Życiem płynącym jak dawniej z innymi, w dormitorium z Padmą, Cho i Mariettą. Życiem, kiedy świat był jeszcze beztroski i jasny. Życiem, w którym były ciepłe łóżka, wygodne poduszki, między którymi śmiech się chował i grał ze szczęściem w chowanego. Luna kiedyś to uwielbiała, teraz już nie chce grać, nigdy więcej. Nie myśli też o dormitorium ani o przyjaciółkach, już nie. Może tylko króciutko przed zaśnięciem, w tym przejściowym momencie między jawą a snem, kiedy szuka dłoni Padmy i chce ją chwycić, bo razem piękniej się marzy)._

Nagrobki na wzgórzu wydają się tak spokojne o zmierzchu. Luna przechodzi między rzędami i delikatnie głaszcze je dłonią. Wszystkie. Szorstka powierzchnia drapie ją w opuszki palców.

Lupin… Tonks… Snape… Lavender… Colin…

Tyle osób straciło wtedy życie. Niektórych z nich kochała, innych znała tylko z widzenia, a kilku imion nie potrafi przyporządkować do twarzy. Mimo to dotyka każdego kamienia dokładnie i rozważnie. Stało się to dla niej swego rodzaju rytuałem. Nikt nie powinien czuć się pominięty _(ta myśl była bzdurna i śmieszna, oni przecież nic już nie czuli, nie mogli poczuć się zaniedbani. Ale może takie podejście pomagało jej samej, dlaczego więc się go nie trzymać)._

Na niektórych grobach leżą świeże kwiaty, a kilka pojedynczych płomieni świec chwieje się na wietrze. Zaczarowane zdjęcia, nigdy niewiędnące wianki i dziecięce rysunki opierają się na kamiennych płytach, wzruszająco próbując zatrzymać przeszłość, która już nie istnieje. 

Z czasem Luna zaczęła uważać za cud, że przeżyła. Kilka zadrapań na twarzy i krwawiące usta były jedynymi ranami, jakie pani Pomfrey musiała jej wyleczyć. 

_(Nie zapominaj o okaleczeniach na duszy, Luno, nie pomijaj zadrapań, rys i drzazg, które boleśnie wwiercają ci się w skórę. Dziwisz się zawsze, że nikt ich nie widzi, tych bruzd, które cię zdobią, ale widocznie dobrze ci wychodzi ich ukrywanie. Czujesz się jak rzeźba z lodu, czystego, przejrzystego, diamentowego lodu i właściwie powinnaś już się roztrzaskać, ale dusisz wszystko w sobie i nie pozwalasz niczemu wydostać się na zewnątrz)._

Kiedy Luna kończy swój rytuał, jest już niemal całkiem ciemno. Kilka gwiazd pojawiło się na niebie, które zabarwiło się na czarno. W oddali, ze strony Zakazanego Lasu, słychać rżenie testrali. Trzęsąc się z zimna, Luna otula się mocniej płaszczem. Nadszedł czas, by opuścić to miejsce _(nie na zawsze, nie martwcie się, nie na zawsze, tylko do następnego razu. Wrócę, nie zostawię was samych)_ i wrócić do Rolfa, który czeka tuż przy strefie aportacyjnej. On jako jedyny może jej tutaj towarzyszyć, ale nawet jego pozostawia za sobą, by samej przejść ostatni odcinek drogi. 

_(Pewne rzeczy trzeba zrobić samemu, prawda? A on nic o tym nie wie, o przysięgach przyjaźni, gorącym kakao i wspólnych marzeniach w tym pachnącym drewnem dormitorium. Nie ma pojęcia o czasach, kiedy wszystko było możliwe i kiedy świat należał do nich, ale to ani nie jest jego wina, ani nie ma to żadnego znaczenia)._  
  
Kiedy schodzi z pagórka, myśli, że teraz czuje się lepiej. Jest tak za każdym razem, kiedy odwiedza groby i ten stan niezmiennie utrzymuje się przez kilka tygodni. A potem znowu nadchodzi czas, by się tu pojawić. Podmuch wiatru roztrzepuje jej włosy, kiedy w dali dostrzega drobne światło różdżki Rolfa.

Dobrze zrobiła, przychodząc tutaj; to jej obowiązek. Ocaleni muszą się troszczyć, żeby zmarli nie zostali zapomniani, a Luna traktuje to zadanie bardzo poważnie. Podczas tych chwil na wzgórzu pełnym grobów wydaje się, że fragmenty dawnego życia, kawałki dzieciństwa, ciągle istnieją. Beztroski, szczęśliwy czas, który spędziła za murami zamku, bezpieczeństwo i spokój, których tam doświadczyła - wśród nagrobków to wszystko wydaje się bardziej realne, a mniej wyśnione. 

_(Tylko na wzgórzu drzazgi tracą swoją ostrość, tylko tam topnieje lód i cuda szaleją, szaleją, szaleją, szaleją w wolnym świecie, który należy do nich wszystkich)._


End file.
